Field
The present invention relates to a steam release standing pouch that has a bag body and a bottom gusset and to a content sealing standing pouch.
Description of Related Art
A pouch of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-10079 has a sealing portion that defines an internal space, a V-shaped sealing portion that is formed at a part of the sealing portion, and a triangular unsealed surface, which is formed at the valley part of the V-shaped sealing portion. In this pouch, an opening is formed by allowing a sealing at the vertex of the V-shaped sealing portion to be peeled when the pressure of the internal space rises. Steam in the internal space of the pouch is discharged outward through the opening.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-10079 discloses that, in order to appropriately discharge the steam in the internal space, it is necessary to adopt a configuration by which a seal at the vertex of the V-shaped sealing portion is appropriately peeled when the pressure of the internal space rises. More specifically, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-10079 discloses on page 9 that “In other words, even if the inside of the bag is filled with steam and therefore the internal pressure rises, if the V-shaped sealing portion is too close to the end sealing portion (4), a force will not be applied onto the V-shaped sealing portion and will be dispersed over to the entire length of the end seal. There is a possibility that the V-shaped sealing portion will not be opened even if great pressure is applied, and the V-shaped sealing portion will be suddenly opened explosively. As a result, content will be scattered. Therefore, the vertex (A) of the V-shaped sealing portion is required to be set at a position (h1) that is below the end sealing portion (4) by ten millimeters or more.”
On the other hand, the present inventors have examined the structure of a pouch that has a sealing portion that is peeled when the pressure of the internal space rises from the viewpoint of more reliably peeling this sealing portion. The inventors have concluded that the structure of the sealing portion still has room for improvement.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a steam release standing pouch that has a structure in which a sealing portion peels off more reliably and to provide a content sealing standing pouch formed by using this pouch.